wszystkie_pastyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Maciek the killer czyli oficjalny prequel KUPA THE KILLER KROPKA E IKS E oraz nieoficjalny squel clocwork : Tour time is rak
Ta historia jest hiiiper realisztyczna . Był sobie raz maciek . Maciek podsłuchiwał rodziców : - Do jakiej szkoły posłać takiego idiote . - powiedział ojciec - Przecierz on nic tylko jeff the killer . Wtedy matka powiedziała - A może by tak do szkpoły dla fanów jeffa . - Dobrze ale najpierzróbmy chwilowe korepetycje - chciał dalej mówić ojciiec Macika ale matka powiedziała - Ale ty w szkole jechałeś na 1 więc czego miałby się od ciebie nauczyć , nie wiem jak stałeś się bogaty . TU się kończy dziecinstwo Maceja . Rozdział 1 Początek rywalizacji z Nauu.... Nutelleą Matrixowe moce i PG . Maciek poszedł do szkoły dla Jeffofanów . Na lekcji upodobnienia się do jeffa Nauczyciel powiedział - Ten kto powie dlaczego Jeff the KIller nie lubi PG to bendzie mógł zrobić sobie coś z twarzą bo jeff tak zrobił . Rękę podniusł Maciek mówiąc - BO uważa ten idiota że jest słaby i GO hejtuje . -Brawo - powiedział nauczyciel - idż do recepcji tam zmień się w dojrzałego the killera już nie musisz chodzić do szkoły . Tak więc zrobił ale nie wiedził jak wyłąda uśmiech więc wycią sobie napierw smutną minę a potem środkową minę a potem uśmiech . Kiedy wreście stał się the killerem zaraził się jeffowym rakiem . Kiedy wychodził zobaczył jak chłopak Nauli Ją żuca i obraża fanów jeffa i wedłg jego logiki samego jeffa . Kiedy naula w ułamek sekundy ( odmierzny sami wiecie czym a jak nie wiecie to STOPER ) to go zaatakował . Ale ten gość były chłopak Nauli był zarazaony wirusem necroa . Połączył się on z jeffowym rakiem i odzidzicył w ten sposób super moce . Ale zaatakował go rząd , otoczyło go 900 ludzi z miniganami . Otworzyli ogień ale Maciek Dzięki swoim Matrixowym mocom odbił wszystkie kule . I wted z Macka zmieniż się w Kompletnego (K) Ultra(U) Ptwornego (P) Amerykańskiego (A) tke killera kropka Elektrycznego ( E) iksowatego (IKS ) elektryka (E) . Co w skrucie oznacza kupa the killer kropka e iks e . Poszedł do swojego domu i zabił swoją rodzinę bez powodu ale jeff tak zrobił winc jest dobrze . Najpierw zabił mamę dzięki użyciu matriksowych mocy . Potem Ojca dzieki nożowi . A dwóch braci zpalił razem z domem dzięki benzynie bez użycia ognia . Kiedy spotkał Naule powiedział - Joł Zapewne chcesz Jeffa a ja też kocham jeffa więc Może się nim podzielimy . - a naula odpowiedziała - Sory memory ale jeff nie jest Homo jest tylko mój . Mój skarb . - Mieli się jeszcze kłucić ale przyszła Jane the killer i powiedziała - A może konkurs , kto bardziej wyrażi że kocha jeffa the hitlera przeprasam Dzema the killera sorry DZema the hitlera a niech to no jeffa the killerra ten go będzie miał . Tak więc nasz kochany Maciek Poszedł do domu PG gdzie go zabił puszczając mu na cały głos Justina Bibera . Potem zrobił z jego trujwymiarowe graffiti z napisem Jeff lovciam cię podpisanao Maciek . Ale wiedział że to nie wystarczy . Rozdział 2 Seatlle i Salmon Bay , Niebo piekło i Delsin Tak więć nasz Maciek robił trójwymiarowe graffiti w całym Seatlle . Akurat zamalowywał w ten sposób malowidła Delsina . A Delsin jako że wybrał dobre zakończenie w Infamous Second Son którego to jest bohaterem nie zabija więc maluje graffiti gdzie indziej . I tak ciągle . Ale Delsin kiedyś pojechał na wakacje do swojego plemienia Akomiszów w Salmon Bay . A jako że Maciek zamalował wszystkie graffity Delsina w Seatlle to postanowił zamoalować ostatnie grafity będeące w Salmon Bay . Tak Chodzi o to graffity upamiętniające Reagiego Rowa brata Delsina który zostałał zabity przez Bruk Augustin . Tak więc zamoalował to Graffity i nikt by nie wiedział gdyby Betty ( jest taka postać w second son'ie ) nie powiedziała Delsinowi że ktoś zamalowuje jego graffity . Wtedy delsin się wkurzył i zapomocą swojej mocy dymu ( tak dymu ) Szybko się dostał do Mackia i powiedział - Jak smiesz niszczyć pamięć o moim bracie.- i wtedy Maciek powiedział - Jak śmiesz przerywać mi wyznawani miłości jeffowi the kilerowi . Wtedy Delsin strzelił dymnym pociskiem ale zamiast to go to ogłuszyć dało mu to moce wszystkich (prawdopodobnie dzięki matrixowym mocą ) przewodników w tym Cole'a . Wtedy przybyło niebo i piekło czyli Eauguine ze swoją mocą wideło w formie anioła struża mówiąć - Przygotuj się na gniew niebieos niebios nieobis ( Echo ) . Wtedy przybyła Abigeil Fetch Woker . Wtedy rospoczeła się bitwa z której żwycięzko wyszedł Maciek zmienaijąc mieszkańców Salmon bay a Także Delsina Fetch i Eugina w część swojego trójwymarowego grafity . Czas pójść do Jeffa Rozdział 3 Epilog Tak więc przybył nas Maciek do Jeffa . Widzi Naule Jane i jeffa . Wtedy się pyta Jane kto wygrał a ona odpowida że wygrywa Naula. A jako że macieknie mógł się z tym pogodzić to zabił dzięki matrixowym mocą Naule a także Jane i Liu ( Skad tu się wziął Liu ) którzy chciali zabić jeffa . Wtedy żył sobie z jeffem i żyli ługo i szczęśliwie Kóniec . No dobra potem zabilie jeffa a Maciek wpadł na pomysł jak go wskrzesić . Pomyślał że dzięki mocy wideło zmieni się w plik z grą KUPA THE KILLER KROPKA E IKS E i w ten zposób będzie zarazał Jeffowym rakiem połączonyn z wirusem Necroa by rozwinąc objaw Wrzkszesania jako the killerów zarazonych ciał . Jako pierwszą ofiarę wybrał Kacpra Swag4ofs4kiego nowego nabytka hajsowników Gimpera .Za pomocom wirusa komputerowego dał tom grę na TE GRY NIE SO NAWIEDZONE. Koniec . A i ta historia jest HiIIIPERRRRRRRRRRRRRR REALISTYCZNA . Kategoria:Trollpasta Kategoria:Opowiadania